Male pattern baldness is a common condition that is often treated by hair transplant surgery. In this procedure hair follicles from areas of the scalp that are not within the baldness pattern are excised and re-implanted to create the illusion of a fuller head of hair. In fact, no new hair is created by this procedure, which is limited by the number of follicles that can be harvested for re-distribution. Thus, there is a great need, satisfied by the present invention, for a means for stimulating the growth of multiple new hair follicles in the scalp of an individual.